Follow the Leader
Follow The Leader '''is a song by '''Wisin & Yandel ft. Jennifer Lopez, which is on Just Dance 2014. It has both a regular choreography, with a solo female, and a sweat choreography, which has to be unlocked with Uplay unless you have a Wii, with a solo male. Dancer *The dancer has the same outfit in two different colors *A red/golden yellow crop-top *Black/Orange denim shorts *A brown hat that closely resembles a beret *Black/brown heeled booties. Background The background looks like a workshop. It's red and blue while the dancer's outfit is orange and it's orange while the dancer's outfit is red and blue. Gold Moves Regular The song has 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: Hit the air with your hand 4 times. FollowTheLeaderGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 Sweat In this mode there's 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1, 2 & 3: Lower your hands FollowTheLeaderSweatGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Dance Mash-Up The song has a dance mash-up that can only be unlocked in September Order of used dancers: *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *On The Floor (JD4) *Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Funhouse (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Limbo (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Love Boat (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *It's You (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) Party Master Mode Moves In Order: *Follow The Leader *Disco Thrust/Limb By Limb/Going Slow/Slid Pointing *70's/Punching High/Me Me Me/Urban Waves *Side Stepping/Denim Violin/Elbow Stomp/Gracious Strike *Let's Sprint/Party Climax/Charleston/Russian Rumble *Fitness Punch/Bollywood/Party Lights/Monkey Buns *Energetic Rising/Kitty Claws/Where Have You Been/She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk *Super Whip/Great Goodbye/Russian Bounce/Hippie Twist *Follow The Leader *Come On/Hot Boy/Monster Claw/Move Like A Star *Funky Walk/Russian Violin/Crooked Slide/Cyborg Balance (You will find a Gold Move glitch) *Fitness Punch/Party Lights/The Love Boat/I Will Survive *Pom Pom Swing/Kitty Claws/Rainbow/Wind Up Pony *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk *Super Whip/Great Goodbye/Russian Bounce/Hippie Twist *Follow The Leader *Burning Punches/Funky Frog/Wide Lunges/Classy Snaps *Clap That Hand/Neon Mime/Flashdance ... What a Feeling/Starships *Trendy Slide/Crooner/Where Am I/Dude Dance *No Way/Circle The Stars/Rising Hand/Happy Dance *Dude Style/Party Lights/Crooner/Street Charm *Point Finger/What's Wrong?/Icy Shards/Pray For Parvati *Teenage Hops/Pom Pom Swing/Troublemaker/Gentleman *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk *Follow The Leader Alternates Sweat Dancers: ♂ Difficulty: Medium Cost: 10 Mojocoins/10 Uplay Units Mash-Up Dancers: ♀ - Various Cost: Can only be unlocked in September Party Master Dancers: ♀ - Various Difficulty: Hard Cost: Unlocked from the start Trivia *The classic choreography is a bad girl song and the sweat choreography is a bad boy song. *The sweat version has to be unlocked 10 Mojo coins on the Wii and with 40 Uplay coins on the other consoles. *Background dancers does not match very well with the beat of the song. Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Solo Females Category:2010's